Vida de cão, ou será de cervo ?
by Ms. C. Lupin
Summary: No capítulo 1...
1. Entrada

Vida de cão... Ou será cervo ?

James usa a musica para se expressar. O que acontece quando Lily percebe ?

Minha primeira fic ! Que feliiz ! Espero que gostem !

Gente,

Esta é a minha primeira fic e resolvi fazê-la razoavelmente grande. Eu tinha idéias já faz um tempo então, fiquei com pena de gastar minha crição de final numa fic curtinha. Aí vai!

– Será que eu gosto dela?

– Ai, ai. Pontas, meu caro, vai ficar nesta para sempre?

James estava sentado em sua cama olhando reto para Sirius, mas seu olhar parecia atravessá-lo. Desde aquela tarde, ele não era o mesmo de sempre. James, que sempre carregava um ar alegre e sarcástico, agora tinha o olhar embaçado como se alguém o tivesse acertado um feitiço de memória. Tinha acabado de roubar um beijo de seu "alvo feminino", Lily Evans, e foi surpreendido por nada mais, nada menos que seu namorado.

– Por que não me contou que ela namorava o Diggory?

– Mas eu tentei, não lembra? Quando estávamos azarando o Ranhoso Snape!

– _Sirius, rápido! Pega a varinha dele! _

_Sirius atravessou por baixo de Severus Snape, aluno da Sonserina que, ninguém sabia por que, a dupla dinâmica (Sirius / James) estava sempre atazanando. Não havia uma oportunidade em que os meninos não o jogavam feitiços. Snape se virou bruscamente a fim de acompanhar Sirius com o olhar e quase caiu de sua posição no ar, onde James o mantinha. _

– _O que foi, Seboso? Algum problema aí em cima? Como está o clima por aí?_

– _Ei, James! Acho melhor eu te avisar que a -_

– _Senhor Potter e senhor Black! Soltem este aluno agora mesmo! AGORA! Senão vai ser detenção para os dois ouviram? Será que vou ter que mandar uma carta para seus pais?_

– _Se for este o problema, Professora, a senhora pode sim. Meus pais não ligam muito pra isso mesmo... – Sirius já era conhecido por ser a ovelha "branca" da família Black. Não por azarar os outros que o atrapalhavam ou cruzavam seu caminho quando de mau humor e ser bastante sarcástico, mas por ser da casa Grifinória enquanto todos os seus familiares eram da Sonserina e eram extremamente contra os "sangues - ruins" (qualquer um que era descendente trouxa)._

_James rapidamente deixou Snape cair no chão com um estouro e se virou para McGonaga__ll. Sabia que se seus pais, ou melhor... Sua mãe soubesse o que ele aprontava na escola, ele perderia sua vassoura, sua varinha, ou qualquer coisa que fizesse falta por pelo menos um mês. _

–_Não vai haver necessidade, Professora! – disse correndo – Já está resolvido!_

– Wé... Mas você não falou nada!

– Claro que eu falei! Eu ia te avisar quando a McGonagall apareceu!

– Achei que ia me dizer que ela estava vindo! Como eu poderia adivinhar? Você teve inúmeras outras oportunidades para me contar e além do mais, isso foi há duas semanas!

– Ora, Pontas! Você acha que eu gosto de ser portador de más notícias? Tentei uma vez! Se você não escutou, não era para ter escutado e pronto! Talvez se você tivesse ouvido, não daria bola para a _Meggy _e acabaria com seus pais em casa em vez de Hogwarts como castigo por ser um menino mal com os meninos ainda piores...

– Aff, Almofadinhas... Isso é tão típico de você! Ficar criando histórias doidas para se livrar de algo que foi culpa sua...

Este era Remus Lupin, amigo dos dois, mesmo sendo super diferente. Era muito mais estudioso (não saía da biblioteca). Era muito bom amigo, mas sofria muito com o fato de ser lobisomem. Entrava com ele no dormitório o Peter Pettigrew e com ele era completo o grupo de Marotos.

– Puxa obrigado, Aluado! Isso foi muito bonito mesmo!

– Foi um prazer ser sincero com você, Sirius.

Peter sentou em sua cama e começou a comer um bolinho que trazia da cozinha, de onde havia vindo com Remus.

–'lguém que' bolo? – disse de boca cheia.

– Não, obrigado... – responderam todos menos James, que ainda sentava, agora fitando a janela que mostrava a noite estrelada.

– O que aconteceu com o Pontas, Almofadinhas?

– Ele acabou de descobrir que Lily está namorando o Diggory.

– Não era para você ter contado a ele?

– Eu tentei, mas-

–Você também sabia? – perguntou James, que agora virava para Remus.

– Bem, eu... Mas isso não importa mais mesmo! Acabei de ver a Lily contando para a Hannah Gifregg, Rafa Missiken e Marlene Mckinnon que eles terminaram. Ela parecia muito triste então acho melhor você não aparecer por lá.

– Jura?! – James não agüentava a sua nova felicidade dentro de si.

– O importante, Aluado – continuou Sirius – é que ele acabou de admitir que gosta dela de verdade!

James sempre, desde o primeiro dia de aula, havia odiado Lily. Como fazia com o Snape, azarava Lily em todas as oportunidades e ela fazia o mesmo. Quando seu instinto maroto começou a falar mais alto, ele percebeu o quanto era bonita a ruiva de olhos verdes que ele tanto desprezava. Um belo dia, ele começou a chamá-la para sair. Nunca ela havia respondido positivamente, apesar de ser bastante criativa com as respostas negativas.

– Eu não falei nada disso!

– Claro que falou, Pontas... Me lembro bem...

– Não é um problema gostar de uma menina, horas! – retrucava Aluado, que há tempos gostava de Rafaela Joane Missiken, parceira de dormitório de Lily, mas não admitia – O difícil é contar para as pessoas isso.

– Além do mais, caro James, já era muito óbvio que gostava dela.

– Já disse que ela não passa de um alvo para mim! É só que... É só que meu ego não gosta de ser derrotado, só isso. – achou melhor admitir que seu ego era grande e arcar com as conseqüências mais tarde e mudar de assunto.

– Te conheço bem, Veado... Sei que já passou de ego isso aí. Um dia isso ia acontecer mesmo! Não sei por que esta tentando negar tanto.

– É cervo, Sirius, CERVO! Minha forma animaga é um CERVO! E ok, eu estou gostando da Lily... Mas e você e a senhora McKinnon? – Tentativa numero dois. Admitir rápido e mudar de assunto de forma que Sirius tomasse uma atitude defensiva.

– Eu a acho linda e pronto! Ou melhor, ela é perfeita, bonita, gostosa, esperta-

– Ta! Chega, Sirius! A gente sabe... O apaixonado de hoje é o Pontas!

"Maldito Aluado" – pensou James. Fechou as cortinas de sua cama e se deitou. Dormiu sorrindo aquela noite. Talvez por que Lily estava solteira de novo, ou talvez por que se sentia muito mais leve depois de contar seus sentimentos para os amigos.

– Lily... Acho que não vai dar... – Diggory aparecera do nada e pegou Lily com os dedos nos lábios e sem respiração. Do outro lado do corredor, James dava a volta na esquina em direção à sala comunal.

– Não! Amor, não é o que parece, eu juro! – Lily se virou rápido para encarar seu namorado. A raiva que sentia pelo menino (ou homem né... Já que tinha 17 anos) que acabava de sair dali depois de beijá-la se transformou em preocuparão. No fundo, sabia que não sentia muita coisa pelo parceiro, mas ficava com ele mais como uma defesa, ou para provar algo para alguém. Apesar do beijo de James ter sido bem melhor do que o de Diggory, ele não deixava de ser o arrogante, metido, com um ego maior que a cabeça, se achando o melhor só por que jogava quadribol e imbecil do Potter.

– Lily... – começou de novo segurando sua mão – Eu realmente gosto de você, gosto mesmo! Mas com você beijando o James Potter a cada duas semanas, eu não consigo te namorar. Adoro passar o tempo com você, mas acho que para a gente acabou.

Saiu andando e deixou a ruiva sozinha de novo, mas desta vez, com um sentimento de tremenda tristeza pelo acontecimento. Correu para o salão comunal da Grifinória e tentou ignorar as amigas ali presentes correndo para as escadas que davam para seu dormitório, mas não funcionou.

– Lily, está tudo bem? – esta foi Hannah.

– Ai meu deus, o que o James fez? – agora Marlene.

– Toma aqui... – Rafa entregou um lencinho para a menina chorando.

Entre soluços e lágrimas, Lílian contou para as amigas de dormitório o que acabava de acontecer. O beijo de James e depois o final do Diggory.

– E tudo por causa do idiota do POTTER! Só por que ele pensa que todas as garotas são apaixonadas por ele, entende?!

– Lily, ele pode ser chato, mas também pode ser legal às vezes-

– Apesar de que com você ele só é irritante – cortou Hannah, estragando o ponto de Marlene.

– Mas ele é muito lindo, isso você tem que admitir! – recomeçou Marlene falando alto para cobrir Hannah.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Rafa, que era a única virada para a escada do dormitório masculino viu Remus e Peter subindo. Para não estressar ainda mais a amiga quando ela descobrisse que eles a haviam escutado, (e também para fugir de Remus, maroto pelo o qual ela tinha uma grande queda) resolveu terminar o assunto.

– Vamos subir, gente? Estou ficando com sono e aposto que amanhã vai estar tudo bem melhor. Amanhã é um novo dia! – comentou cortando o silêncio e forçando um sorriso, sempre otimista.

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso. Para a tristeza de James e Sirius, eles não poderiam treinar Quadribol à tarde como faziam sempre. Para a tristeza de Lily, ela teria que agüentar ainda mais o odiado amigo, já que estavam todos dentro do castelo. Ela acordou razoavelmente melhor do que estava na noite anterior e ficou surpresa ao ver um botão de rosa com um bilhete em cima de seu malão. Pegou rápido e tirou o bilhete esperando que fosse de Diggory.

Querida Ruivinha,

Começou mal. James a chamava assim.

Entrego esta rosa para a garota que mais desejo. 

Não ando escutando seus gritos, meu anjo... Por acaso ficou rouca? Posso ir cuidar de você.

Ah... Fiquei sabendo que seu namoro terminou e realmente ESPERO que tenha sido minha culpa. Assim quem sabe você poderia ser mais feliz comigo. 

Quer sair comigo?

James Potter

"Ah!" – gritou Lily em pensamento para não acordar as outras. - "Como ele ousa me mandar uma carta destas depois do que ele fez?! SÓ PODIA SER ESTE CABEÇA DE FEIJÃOZINHO!". Foi aí que Lily voltou seu olhar para a rosa, que imediatamente se abriu e nela, tinham todas as cores do arco íris espalhadas. Sem dúvida a flor mais linda que Lily já tinha visto. Depois de voltar a si, isso só aumentou sua raiva e ela jogou a rosa para o chão. Não acreditava que um ser poderia ser tão anta e ainda ser considerado um humano. Inacreditável. Se levantou, pegou uns livros que gostaria de ler, e desceu para tomar café. De lá, foi direto para a biblioteca e não voltou por várias horas. Na verdade, só voltou na hora do almoço.

– Bom dia, raios de sol!

Peter continuou na mesma posição. Provavelmente estava dormindo bem pesado. James foi incomodado pelo amigo e se levantou.

– O que foi, seu cachorro?

– Hora de acordar, amigo!

– Ta, sei... Cadê o Remus?

– Já desceu. Você é que é muito lerdo. Sabe que horas são?

James olhou para seu relógio bruxo que ganhara de aniversário de seu pai. As horas eram marcadas por pequenos pomos de ouro.

– Sim... São 10:00 da manhã.

– E o café acaba as 10:30, querido.

– Arg... – resmungou James. Sabia que o amigo só o acordava para ser chato mesmo, já que poderiam facilmente ir à cozinha ou usar o Mapa do Maroto, um mapa da planta de Hogwarts, para usar a passagem à Dedos de Mel.

– Pontas, está chovendo de novo...

– Então treinamos amanhã ou sei lá...

– Pontas, está CHOVENDO...

– E o problema é...? – perguntou terminando de abotoar a camisa e virando para Sirius.

– Não vai dar para azarar o Ranhoso! Lembra do nosso plano maléfico invencível?

– Sim.

– Não está chateado?

– Não.

– QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM JAMES POTTER?!

– Sirius, eu vou aproveitar o dia para passar mais tempo com a minha nova solteira ruiva, Lily que, diga-se de passagem, não vai ser solteira por muito tempo.

– E o que EU vou ficar fazendo?

– Sei lá, wé... Vai pegar umas garotas ou algo assim... Qualquer coisa me chama pelo espelho tá? Tive uma idéia que só inclui a mim mesmo para fazer antes de me encontrar com meu amor então preciso sair rápido.

Já com o uniforme vestido, conjurou um sanduíche e saiu correndo para a biblioteca.

Remus acordou cedo. Eram no máximo 8:00 horas da manhã e todos os outros ainda dormiam. Levantou-se devagar e sem fazer barulho andou para o banheiro. Arrumou-se e desceu para tomar café. Lá ele encontrou Lily.

– Bom dia. – disse ainda sonolento.

– Ah, bom dia Remus!

– O que você ta lendo?

– Um livro de trouxas. Minha mãe me mandou de presente por coruja. Chama-se Gone with the Wind (O Vento Levou), já ouviu falar? – fechou o livro e voltou a morder sua torrada.

– Acho que sim... – se servindo de ovo mexido – Vai para onde depois daqui?

– Biblioteca. O Único lugar que sei que não vou esbarrar com o irritante do Potter. – falou ficando vermelha de raiva ao lembrar da criatura – Quer ir?

– Ah não, obrigado. Acordei cedo de mais e acho que vou tirar uma soneca depois. Mas... Lily, se eu te fizer uma pergunta você jura que não se irrita?

Lily facilmente resolveu aceitar. De todos os meninos daquele dormitório, Remus era o único do qual ela gostava (como amigo claro). Sabia que não poderia ser nada muito ruim.

– Você... Por que você odeia tanto o James?

Ela estava errada.

– POR QUE ELE É UM ARROGANTE E METIDO A BESTA, POR ISSO! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

– Ok Lily... Foi só uma pergunta... – disse calmo fazendo Lílian bufar de raiva – Mas já parou para pensar que ele poder gostar MESMO de você?

– O Potter? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa aqui? Ela pega todas só para mostrar que pode! O dia que ele gostar de uma garota de verdade, é bom que ela se case logo antes dele mudar de idéia!

"Pode ir arranjando um vestido de noiva, Lily" – completou Remus em pensamento.

– Ele mostra as meninas com quem sai como se fossem troféus... Como se alguém realmente se importasse!

– Bem... – Remus virou-se para o lado e deu de cara com um grupo de meninas cochichando e rindo de uma foto do Pontas que fora cortada do time de Quadribol.

– Arg! – irritou-se Lily levantando e saindo o mais rápido possível.

Remus voltou para o dormitório e encontrou Sirius e Peter dormindo, apesar de James não estar mais lá. Arrumou-se e deitou em sua cama.

Lily respirou fundo e voltou a ler o livro que lia no café. Só percebeu que estava lendo a mesma linha várias vezes quando se encontrou em pensamentos. "Hora, o Potter é um metido, isso sim! Ele não gosta de garota nenhuma, esse cafajeste. Um dia diz que gosta de mim e no outro sai com uma Corvinal ou uma Lufa lufa. Só vou gastar meu amor com um príncipe! Alguém que goste de verdade de mim e que me mande rosas-". James a havia mandado rosas. "Não! Rosas não! Cartas!". James também a mandava cartas. "E que o nome não comesse com J e termine com Ames Potter!". Terminou irritada e bufou de raiva.

– Algum problema, minha ruivinha? – era inacreditável o poder que ele tinha de aparecer bem onde ela estava.

– NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM, POTTER! – disse ficando corada como se ele houvesse escutado o que ela pensava.

– Desculpe, meu amor.

– É Evans! EVANS! Me chame de EVANS!

– OK Evans... – parou de falar e ficou olhando a menina ler, o que a fez se desconcentrar.

– O que você quer, Potter? Veio me encher aqui por que?

– Não vim por você, minha linda. Vim por que preciso ler sobre um assunto.

– Sei sim... Vai ser feriado o dia que você ler.

– Que desperdício de feriado, Lily! Hoje já é sábado! – riu e pegou um livro numa prateleira deixando uma Lily extremamente incomodada para trás.

James tirou o Mapa do Maroto de dentro do bolso e, com os olhos, caminhou sobre o caminho até a Sala Precisa, uma sala que aparecia e se transformava em qualquer tipo de lugar que era necessitado. Podia ser um banheiro, um jardim, ou até uma piscina, mas tudo que Pontas queria era uma sala vazia com uma mesa, uma cadeira e talvez um sofá. Foi exatamente isso que ele ganhou.

– Ai, ai... Vamos ao trabalho!

Há tempos ele gostava muito de musica trouxa. Costumava achar que a musica bruxa não precisava da mesma habilidade para ser tocada já que a mágica cuidava de tudo. Os trouxas usavam aparelhos com discos dentro para ouvi-las. Se chamavam Disqui-men ou algo assim. Um fio que você encaixava no aparelho levava a musica a seus ouvidos. Quando não entendia de nada disso, comprou um destes fios, ou "Fone de Ouvido", e levou para Hogwarts. Só depois lembrou que coisas trouxas não funcionavam por lá. Daí tirou a idéia de enfeitiçar o Fone para que tocasse qualquer musica na qual ele pensasse. Parecia genial, mas extremamente complicado. Pegou o livro que trazia: Grandes Mentes, Grandes Musicas, Grandes Magias e procurou o que queria. Por sorte tinha tudo explicado lá. Levou horas para terminar, mas valeu todo o esforço. Colocou o fone na orelha e saiu da sala. Foi encontrar os outros no almoço.

Marlene, Hannah e Rafa estavam extremamente cansadas na noite anterior. Diferente de Lily, elas não conseguiram acordar cedo, e nem tinham por que fazer tal coisa. Por isso, dormiram até quase a hora do almoço. Rafa acordou as amigas e elas se arrumaram para descer.

Peter acordou com a barriga doendo de fome. Acordou Sirius com pouca dificuldade, já que o mesmo já se encontrava sem sono, apenas muito entediado. Juntos acordaram o Remus e se arrumaram para a refeição. Depois de muitos "Gente, estou com fome! Vamos logo!" do Rabicho, os três desceram e se sentaram perto de James, que agora tinha os fones no ouvido.

– O que é isso, Pontas?

– Isso o que, meu caro Cachorro?

– Isso aí! Na sua orelha!

– É um tocador de musicas trouxas criado por mim! – disse orgulhoso.

– Mas não ia se encontrar com a Lily?

– Ia, mas estava com essa idéia a tempos e acabei encontrado ela na biblioteca mesmo...

– Como funciona? – perguntou Peter curioso.

– É só pensar numa musica que ela toca. Não tem mistério.

As três meninas que desciam do dormitório cheias de sono encontraram Lily no caminho e foram comer juntas. Chegaram e sentaram do lado dos marotos. Marlene ficou de frente para Sirius, Rafa para Remus e Hannah para Peter de forma que Lily teria de sentar de frente para James.

– Bom dia meu Lírio!

– Cala a boca, Potter...

Lily o encarou e percebeu o fone. Conhecia seu uso trouxa, mas não sabia para que James o usava. Esperou alguém perceber para não ter que ser ela a pessoa a perguntar e dar este gostinho ao inimigo.

– Ei, James!

– Sim?

– O que é isso na sua orelha? – perguntou Hannah.

– É um tocador de musicas trouxas criado por mim! – disse orgulhoso pela segunda vez.

– E como funciona? – perguntou Marlene olhando mais de perto.

– É só pensar numa musica que ela toca. É muito fácil. – respondeu sorrindo.

– Genial! – elogiou Rafa, deixando Remus um pouco enciumado.

– O único problema, meu caro amigo cervo, é que as pessoas deprimidas não podem usar, não é mesmo?

– Por que? – perguntou James sem entender.

– Por que pessoas deprimidas pensam em musicas deprimentes e musicas deprimentes deixam as pessoas ainda MAIS deprimidas...

– É verdade... – disse James pensando no que Sirius dizia. Então teve uma idéia. Colocou o fone e parou para olhar para Lily. Uma voz grossa em seus ouvidos disse: _Jota Quest - Do Seu Lado._

Lembrava de ter escutado essa musica antes, mas a letra não vinha rápida. Todos o olhavam e ele olhava para Lily. Seus olhos verdes como as folhas de uma arvore num dia de sol. Seus cabelos, vermelhos como o fogo que esquentava seu coração.

_Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro você implicava_

_comigo._

_Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais_

_calmo._

_O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento_

_difícil._

_Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão_

_chata._

_Refrão:_

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um_

_destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado,_

_pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior_

_desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

A musica parou aí. James sabia que ainda tinha mais musica do que aquilo e se perguntou se o fone que enfeitiçara tocava apenas as partes das musicas que se encaixavam na sua situação. Ele sentiu que queria ouvir o resto e a musica voltou.

_Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho,_

_que um dia seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado._

_Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sitio,_

_ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado._

_Refrão:_

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um_

_destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado,_

_pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior_

_desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

_Refrão:_

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um_

_destino,_

_Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado,_

_pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior_

_desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._

Ele tirou o fone com ar de quem acabou de levar um choque. Aquela musica provava todos os sentimentos que ele tinha por Lily. Tudo que ele disse sentir estava lá. Os outros a mesa o encaravam confusos e ele resolveu testar algo.

– Ei, Sirius! – disse se virando para ele – Bota isso no ouvido e olha pra Lily!

Sirius pegou o fone e colocou. Depois de ficar um tempo olhando a Lily, perguntou:

– Que que tem ?

– Não escuta nada?

– Não...

– Mas eu...!

– O que foi? – perguntou Remus enquanto as meninas só assistiam a cena.

– Alguém conhece Jota Quest?

– Sim. – Lily foi a única a responder.

– Já ouviu uma musica chamada: _Do seu Lado_?

– Já – ela continuava confusa.

– Foi... Foi o que eu ouvi. Sabe, quando olhei pra você...

Lily sabia a letra da musica. Seus pais costumavam ouvi-la muito em casa e ela sempre cantava junto.

"_Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro você implicava_

_comigo._"

O que isso queria dizer?

"_O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento_

_difícil._

_Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão_

_chata._"

Meio esquisito? MUITO esquisito... Além de milhares de outras coisas... Eu tenho um temperamento difícil sim, e daí? Eu sou a chata? Então ele é o que?

"_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um_

_destino"_

Destino? Entre eu e o Potter? Corta essa!

"_o seu amor pode estar do seu lado._

_O amor é o calor que aquece a alma._

_O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água._"

Ah, por favor! Caso você não tenha percebido, Potter, o amor do seu lado é o Peter. Pode olhar para a direita.

E ainda tinha mais. A parte sobre o sítio, o casamento... E OS FILHOS! Esse negócio só podia estar quebrado... Quem foi que enfeitiçou mesmo? Ah, claro! O Potter, quem mais?!

– Essa geringonça está quebrada, Potter. – Lily disse razoavelmente abalada, mas tentando esconder. As atenções eram todas para ela.

– Tem certeza, Lily? O Pontas pode estar apaixonado! – Riu Sirius, levando um chute na canela.

– Por quem? Pela LILY? – Disse James, fingindo estar enojado para tirar as suspeitas. Nunca tinha estado em uma situação assim.

– É mesmo! Quando é que ELE vai merecer alguém como eu, me diz! Não era VOCÊ, POTTER, que dizia gostar de mim e me pedia para sair? Tenha santa paciência! – Lily falou rápido e se levantou.

– Que foi? Ta com medo, Lily? Que eu não goste de você? Vai ficar deprimida? – James também se levantou.

– Gente, acho melhor – tentou Marlene, que quase sempre era a pessoa que terminava as brigas.

– VOCÊ É UM ARROGANTE, POTTER! UM IMBECIL METIDO A BESTA, ISSO QUE VOCÊ É! QUE SAI MOSTRANDO AS PESSOAS COM QUEM SAI POR AÍ SÓ PARA MOSTRAR QUE PODE! ASSIM COMO FAZ COM O SNAPE QUANDO AZARA ELE! VOCÊ É SIMPLESMENTE... **RIDÍCULO! NUNCA QUE EU VOU ESTAR APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ!** – Lily saiu correndo escada-a-cima para o salão comunal.

James bufou forte e se sentou novamente. Sentia um raiva enorme de Sirius.

– É culpa sua, seu cachorro pulguento sem vergonha!

– Minha? Mas o que eu – Sirius parou de falar ao ver que James também subia as escadas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lily entrou no quarto já com as mãos sobre o rosto e chorando descontroladamente. "Potter, você é um mentiroso de uma figa! Um cara de pau de pior qualidade, isso sim!". Ela pensava depressa. "'Eu gosto de você, Lily! Quer sair comigo, Meu Anjo Ruivo? Aceita logo, ruivinha, eu sei que você quer!'. Ele é mesmo uma pessoa sem sentimentos! Viu o que poderia ter acontecido se eu acreditasse nele? Ele acabou de admitir que eu não passo de boneca para a estante dele...". Lílian fitava o teto com estrema tristeza. Ela nunca admitiu gostar do James. Até porque, ela realmente não estava caída por ele. Sim, ele era um homem lindo e claro, ele tinha um sorriso de dar dó pelo Amos Diggory, mas ela sentia por ele uma raiva imensa por tudo que tinha dito. Até onde ela sabia, tudo que acontecia era que ela realmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Ela facilmente conseguiria sobreviver sem ele... Ou será que não? Bastou ele dizer que não queria ela, que ela passou a querê-lo. OH NÃO! "Estou mesmo gostando do James Potter. Nunca passaria uma semana sem ele sem chorar ou sentir falta" Ela admitiu para si própria. Neste momento, suas amigas entraram com pressa.

– Oh, Lily! Aposto que ele não quis dizer nada daquilo! – consolou Marlene.

– E quem disse que eu fiquei triste por aquele ser?

– Lily, está mais que obvio para nós, que somos suas amigas diga-se de passagem, que você está afim dele. – disse, com razão, Hannah.

– Ótimo... Já me tirou o trabalho de ter que admitir...

As meninas encararam a ruiva muito surpresas.

– Lily! Você está apaixonada pelo James? – perguntou Rafa.

– Na verdade sim, eu estou.

– Mas... O que você vai fazer agora?

– Tentar voltar com o Amos, horas...

– Com o AMOS? – perguntaram as três.

– Claro! Foi culpa do Potter que nós terminamos mesmo...

– Mas você não disse que gostava do James agora mesmo? – perguntou Hannah muito confusa. Marlene já tinha entendido tudo.

– Lily, Lily... Vai usar os ciúmes, né? – Lily corou como os cabelos.

– Lily! Que genial! – elogiou Hannah.

– Achava que eu ia realmente cair nas garras dele assim? Pra ele me largar como acabou de admitir que faria? Vou falar com o Amos agora mesmo! – Lílian se levantou rapidamente e foi atrás do Ex.

James entrou no dormitório pisando forte. Ele era mesmo um idiota completo. Tudo que ele já tinha andado com a Lily tinha escorrido pelos seus dedos. Tinha voltado à estaca zero de novo. E agora, o que fazer? Ficou um tempo pensando em tudo que já tinha acontecido. Pensou em como eles se xingavam no começo. Depois como ele percebeu que ela era linda e começou a chamá-la para sair. E mais depois, como ela ficou com uma cara esquisita quando, depois de receber um "não", ele havia pedido para sair, então, com Hannah, sua amiga. Também quando ela ficou super vermelha ao cair no sono no colo dele no salão comunal. Será que ela sentiria sua falta se ele parasse de chamá-la para sair como ela tanto pedia? Já não sabia responder. Sua alto-estima era menor que um feijãozinho neste momento. Estava tão perdido em pensamento que não viu seus amigos entrando no quarto.

– Veado? – quem será?

– James? – perguntou Remus.

– 'Ontas! – gritou Peter, ainda comendo uma coxa de galinha.

– Que é...? – ele abriu o cortinado.

– Porque disse aquilo, teu burro?

– Porque, Sirius, você me colocou numa saia justa!

– Mas você podia ter se declarado, horas!

James se mexeu perturbado.

– Você quer ajuda, cara?

– Não, eu cuido disso sozinho.

– Ok... Bem, o Rabicho reclamou que ainda está com fome então, eu vou com ele na cozinha, ta?

– Claro... – respondeu Pontas, ainda bastante bravo. Remus ficou no quarto.

– Não é o fim do mundo, James...

– Não? Então o que é?

– Olha, você pode consertar isso! Apenas admita para Lily que ama ela de verdade!

– EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO!

– HORA! SE ESTÁ ASSIM, NÃO PRECISA NEM ABRIR A BOCA! – respondeu Remus no mesmo tom fazendo James resmungar algo inteligível.

– Escuta, Pontas. Tudo que tem que fazer é levar ela para um lugar especial para você e contar o que sente.

– Falando assim até parece fácil...

– Mas é fácil! – mentiiiiira – Eu garanto que ela vai acreditar... Ela pode estar com medo cara! Por isso não admite!


	3. Capítulo 3

_Autora diz: __ Bom, obrigada _**_zihsendin_**_ por comentar! Estou aqui atualizando como foi pedido! Hahaha.._

_Sirius: Duuh.. você teria que atualizar de qualquer forma!_

_Autora: Cala essa matraca, Sirius!_

_Sirius: Ta! Calma! Eu sei quando não sou bem vindo!_

_Autora: Ótimo... emburrada_

_Sirius bufa e sai._

_Bem, de qualquer forma, eu aconselho os leitores a escutarem a musica "_**Fenix TX - All My Fault**_" na hora que ela começar a tocar na fan fic porque deixa tudo muito mais emocionante!_

_Aqui está ela no youtube:_

**_ CAPÍTULO! ACHO QUE EU VO MORRER! BUAAAA!_**

_Brincadeira... Já estava bem querendo terminar..._

Sozinho.

"Ia dar tudo certo né, seu anta!" – Pensou James para si mesmo. "Grande idéia essa a sua! Onde já se viu se declarar para ela num jardim, que ridículo! Não, não é sua culpa! É culpa do REMUS!". James saiu correndo do jardim depois de tomar sua decisão. Ele não estava chorando. James Potter não chorava. Nunca chorou por nada e não ia chorar agora, não mesmo! Saiu com o peso dentro de si correndo. Entrou no dormitório masculino quebrando a porta com um feitiço. Não queria nem saber. Procurava belo amigo, lobo em pele de cordeiro, Remus Lupin. Revirou o quarto com os olhos rapidamente e não o encontrou. "Biblioteca" – pensou. Voltou a correr e entrou na grande sala da mesma forma que entrara no quarto, chamando atenção. Passou ligeiro por entre as estantes até a mesa que sabia que seu amigo maroto sempre se sentava. Lá estava ele, se despejando em cima de um livro grosso e dourado.

– É SUA CULPA, SEU IMBECIL! COMO EU FUI TE OUVIR, ME DIZ! – a biblioteca parecia correr risco de desabar a cada sílaba que Pontas gritava com vontade. Toda a sua raiva guardada pareceu explodir naquele desabafo. Seu olhar tinha algo que dava a impressão ao lobinho de ser pesado. Eram como pesos que se colocaram em seus ombros. A respiração de James era também pesada.

– James, e-eu – Era só o que Potter precisou ouvir. Ele só queria uma reação para voltar a atacar.

– "Diga a ela o que sente em um lugar especial para você!" – ele imitou irritantemente a voz de uma criancinha com um cara de quem comeu e não gostou – "Com certeza ela vai acreditar!" – Completou com sua voz normal que, comparada com a de antes, parecia mais grossa.

– Pontas, eu achei-

– Eu a levei no jardim, Aluado! NO JARDIM! – gritou a plenos pulmões. Remus sabia o quanto o jardim era importante para James.

– James-

– Eu ajoelhei, entendeu?! Eu disse que a amava! E sabe o que ela fez? SABE O QUE ELA FEZ?

– Eu, n-não eu-

– ELA FOI EMBORA! EU A BEIJEI E DISSE QUE A AMAVA E ELA FOI EMBORA!

Ele não queria chorar. Remus não agüentou. Ele sim começou a derramar lágrimas. Poucas, mas com bastante sentimento. James se sentiu mais calmo. Era como se as lágrimas do amigo estivessem o aliviando da própria dor.

– Pontas, me desculpe! E-eu realmente não sei o que d-deu errado! E-eu achei q-que ela ia entender, James! Me desculpe, por favor!

– Tubo bem, Aluado... – ele forçou um sorriso – Desculpe gritar com você, foi totalmente sem razão...

James sentou ao lado de Remus e passou o braço direito pelo ombro do amigo, como sinal de amizade. Este sorriu e se desculpou de novo.

– Sabe, vai ver ela só precisa de um tempo, não? – perguntou esperançoso.

– Talvez... – respondeu James, feliz com a nova chance – E eu sempre vou poder tentar de novo, não é? – Eles riram. Nesta hora James percebeu, entre os rostos que o fitavam atentos pro mais um escândalo, um rosto conhecido. Mais alguém passava o almoço ali além de seu parceiro, Remus. Marlene, que vestia a cara de alguém que viu um fantasma (força de expressão, claro, já que fantasmas eram anormalmente comuns), se virou e saiu dali em passos largos e rápidos.

– Ops...

Ela chorava forte e andava depressa. Assim que resolveu que já estava afastada o suficiente, se apoiou numa parede para respirar. Ela escorregou devagar até o chão onde permaneceu por alguns minutos. Por que tinha inventado de fazer ciúmes? Ele não precisava de ciúmes nenhum! Agora ela se sentia mal pelo Potter (nunca pensou que isso aconteceria) e também pelo Amos. Ela já tinha resolvido. Ia terminar com Diggory no jantar e conversar com James. Se ele a amava mesmo, ia lhe dar uma segunda chance, não? Abriu um xoxo sorriso e se levantou decidida. Ainda se sentia razoavelmente mal quando se dirigiu ao retrato da mulher gorda e foi surpreendida por Marlene Mckinnon.

– LILY! FINALMENTE!

– Nossa, Lene! Deixa de ser histérica! Eu tenho novidades!

– EU TAMBÉM. SEJA QUAL FOR A SUA, QUE EU SUSPEITO JÁ SABER, - disse provocando uma cara de desentendida em Lily – PODE ESPERAR!

Bem quando ia contar, se apoiou na parede para respirar.

– Conta logo, sua doente!

– O Potter! – Ela disse ainda bastante cansada.

– O POTTER O QUE?!

– Nossa! Que ânimo, Lily... – disse mudando TOTALMENTE E ABSOLUTAMENTE a voz para uma voz calma, descansada e suspeita.

– FALA LOGO, SUA JOÇA!

– Ok, ok! Eu digo – falou risonha, o que fez Lily revirar os olhos apesar de ainda pulando de ansiedade. – O James acabou de entrar aos berros na biblioteca e gritar com o Remus de tudo que era capaz. Disse que tinha te levado NO JARDIM - sublinhou as palavras – e que tinha te beijado – abriu um sorriso maroto – e dito que te amava! E que mesmo assim você tinha ido embora. Olha, ele fez o Remus chorar de tanta tristeza.

Lily fez cara de choro e por pouco não chorou de verdade.

– Lene, eu fiz algo horrível!

– O que?

– Eu nunca devia ter voltado com o Amos! Foi totalmente insensato e irracional!

– É, foi mesmo... – Lily fuzilou a amiga

– Já me decidi. Vou terminar no jantar e depois falar com o James, digo, Potter.

– Entendido... Que desculpa vai dar ao Diggory?

– Sei lá! Eu invento qualquer coisa na hora mesmo...

– Posso ficar com ele quando tudo acabar?

– Você não está com o Sirius? – a ruiva se virou surpresa para Marlene.

– Foi só uma ficada, só isso! – disse corando e coçando a cabeça envergonhada.

– To sabendo... – "Não convenceu, Lene..."

As duas entraram no salão comunal _("Vão ficar aqui na frente paradas o dia todo? Digam logo a senha, horas!")_ rindo de se acabarem e esperaram ansiosas para a hora do jantar. As aulas não ajudavam. As meninas, que já estavam todas por dentro do assunto depois de uma sessão fofoca na aula de história da magia, ficaram de mal com o relógio de tanto que ele custava a se mover.

James sentiu que não conseguia encarar aulas até a hora do jantar, hora na qual ela já tinha resolvido que ia tentar conversar com Lily. Várias razões suportavam a sua decisão de não comparecer.

1° - Ele não queria esbarrar com lily antes da hora resolvida por ele anteriormente. Ou seja, jantar.

2° - Ele não estava preparado psicologicamente para uma S.D.T.C.U.V.D.D.S. (sessão de tédio com uma voz de dar sono).

3º - Mesmo se estivesse de fato preparado, ele não prestaria a menor atenção na aula de qualquer forma.

Ele entrou devagar no quarto e deu de cara com Sirius Black.

– Ah, ola Pontas! Pode desembuchar!

– Ah, claro... – falou entediado – eu levei a Lily pro JARDIM como Remus tinha dito e a beijei e disse que a amava mas ela foi embora, foi isso.

– Nossa, como ela é fria!

– Pois é...

– O que vai fazer?

– Conversar com ela no jantar.

– Só?

– Como assim "só"?

– Não vai fazer nada de especial?

– Não ouviu o que aconteceu quando fiz algo diferente?

– Hum... – disse pensativo – Ok então...

– Será que devo levar uma flor? – tentou James, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

– É, pode ser! – concordou Sirius.

James foi tirar um cochilo para relaxar antes da hora critica. Era incrível seu dom para conseguir dormir mesmo cheio de problemas. Quando acordou, lhe restava exatamente o tempo que ele estimava que seria necessário para se arrumar. Vestiu o uniforme de Hogwarts (uma calça, um sapato, uma camisa branca com uma gravata listrada de dourado e vermelho, um colete cinza e o casaco da Grifinória) e colheu um lírio do seu jardim tão especial. Depois, andou razoavelmente devagar até o jantar. Sentia que o máximo que ele demorasse, melhor seria.

– LILYY!

– QUE É?

– SAI LOGO DESTE BANHEIRO, MINHA FILHA! VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR!

– Não vou me atrasar! – disse Lily abrindo a porta.

– Se pretende terminar com o Diggory antes do Potter chegar, sim, você vai se atrasar. – argumentou Hannah.

– Além do mais, existem OUTRAS pessoas que TAMBÉM querem tomar banho, Lílian! – reclamou rafa emburrada.

– Nossa, que stress! To indo!

Lily vestiu apenas o que julgava necessário com o objetivo de dar a impressão de que aquilo era uma situação com a qual ela estava acostumada. Sabe, o velho truque do "Ah, é você? Você me ama? Entendo...". Ela estava usando também o uniforme (saia preta, sapatos, camisa branca com a gravata de sempre e o colete com o casaco por cima), como James fazia, mas com um pouquinho de maquiagem. Seguindo o seu plano, nada fora do normal. Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho do banheiro _("Ta gatinha em meu bem! Se arrumando para alguém?") _e suspirou. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e depois saiu rumo à refeição.

"Ah, olha ela lá!" – pensou James nervoso. – "O que eu posso dizer para ela? 'Lily, você por aqui? Sabe, queria saber porque fugiu de mim quando me declarei...' Não, muito ridículo. 'Oi Lily! Você pode me explicar uma coisinha? Sabe, eu realmente queria que você me desse uma chance, entende? Eu quero só você na minha vida!' Não, muito meloso." Resolveu decidir na hora mesmo. Foi andando até ela, que conversava com Diggory, quando ele a beijou.

"Ai meu deus! Lá vou eu!". Lily andou decidida até Amos e interrompeu uma conversa que parecia estar bastante interessante com Susan Mullan, batedora do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

– Amos?

– Ah, oi Lilyzinha do meu coração! Como você está? – Amos Diggory parecia um pouco corado e segurava um papelzinho lilás na mão direita enquanto Susan saia sorrindo.

– Estou bem, é que... – começou nervosa... Ou TENTOU começar - Acontece que... Eu sei que acabamos de voltar, mas... Eu preciso dizer que...

– Ah, eu também, Lils! – ele sorriu e depois disso a beijou. Lily ficou pasma. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Amos a beijava ardentemente.

"O Remus não disse que eles tinham terminado?". Se Amos a tivesse beijado a força, ela não estaria o beijando ainda. Alguns minutos já haviam se passado. James ainda se encontrava parado no pé da escada segurando um lírio. Seu coração despencou. "Ela prefere ele a mim? ELE? A MIM?". Se sentia tremendamente horrível. Quando a tristeza cessou, deu lugar à raiva. Andou, sem pensar, diretamente até Marlene, amiga de Lily e ex ficante de Sirius. Ela conversava alegremente com Hannah e Rafa. Sem nem ao menos perguntar ou se fazer presente, James agarrou-a e a beijou. Beijou com vontade, jogando toda a raiva que há pouco tempo sentia por Lílian e por Remus e até mesmo por Amos Diggory pelo simples fato de existir. Beijava e a segurava pela cintura e pela nuca, que agora estava arrepiada. Não queria parar de beijá-la e correr o risco de ver Lily ainda beijando outro. Se segurou em Marlene McKinnon.

Empurrou Amos para trás. O que ele estava pensando? Ah sim, eles ainda namoravam a final. Rezava para que James não tivesse visto aquilo.

– Eu também te amo. – completou Amos, ainda sem ar.

– A-Amos... N-não é bem o q-que você... É que... – criou coragem e terminou – Amos, estou gostando de outro.

– M-mas... Foi você que voltou comigo! A pouco tempo, lembra? – disse surpreso e sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento.

– E-eu sei mas... Eu meio que descobri agora, entende? Eu achei que não mas... – não suportaria contar a ele que o tinha feito de isca... De objeto... De cobaia. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do ex.

Lily rapidamente deixou Amos para lá e rodou o salão com o olhar a procura de Potter. Foi quando o viu beijando Marlene.

Parou de beijá-la e olhou para o lado. Viu que Lily o encarava. Ele pensou que conseguiria, mas não deu. Não deu para ver Lily com uma expressão tão triste. Mas ele era muito cabeça dura. Não ia dar a Lily o gostinho de vê-lo correr atrás dela depois disso. Limitou-se a se virar e sair do salão em direção ao jardim. Deitou-se na beira do lago na sombra de uma arvore. Ele não ia chorar. Não mesmo. Nunca havia chorado, muito menos por garotas ou qualquer coisa relacionada. Lily não tinha este poder sobre ele, não tinha! Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos. Foi como se ela fosse o ultimo empurrãozinho para abrir uma torneira. Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente, porém muito tristemente também. Estava deitado em posição de anjo, com os braços esticados para os lados e as pernas, do joelho para baixo, caindo no lago de sapato e tudo. As lágrimas escorriam para a grama.

Ela chorava. Em um minuto, tinha mudado de esperançosa e razoavelmente feliz para extremamente deprimida. Não tinha o menor respeito, aquele imbecil. Como ele pode? Ela não tinha para onde ir. Poderia correr, mas para onde? O Potter estava no jardim e o resto do castelo estava provavelmente cheio já que o jantar mal começara. De repente, lhe ocorreu o melhor lugar para ir. Subiu as escadas correndo até chegar em uma pequena sacada. Uma varandinha que dava para o jardim, para o lago e quase todo o terreno. Era um lugar onde batia um ar fresco, em cima da porta de entrada do castelo. (Autora diz: Para quem viu o quinto filme de Harry Potter, é onde Umbridge fica espiando os jardins em uma cena que Harry, Ron e Hermione, se não me engano, estão entrando e conversando sobre a A.D.). Se debruçou no muro da varanda e deitou a cabeça nos braços, virada em direção ao lago. Agora chorava descontroladamente e se sentia uma estúpida. Foi aí que ela avistou James lá em baixo. Mesmo desta altura, percebeu que o rosto mais indesejado se encontrava encharcado de lágrimas. Foi quando ela percebeu que ela chorava no lugar errado.

Ele não podia se sentir pior. Agora ele estava tão acostumado a pensar numa música e ouvi-la (como fazia com seus fones enfeitiçados) que praticamente conseguia ouvir a voz do cantor no qual ele pensava. Começou a cantar com sua garganta rouca para si mesmo uma musica.

"_I guess we've had our fun but it seems the fun is over_

_Now"_

Se sentiu ainda pior ao cantar a próxima parte. Ela era a única parte da musica que, no momento, não parecia encaixar.

"_And that's all right_

_It's all right"_

"_Time for me to move along and after all is said and_

_Done"_

De novo a parte errada. Sua garganta de novo se secou.

"_I'll be all right_

_and it's all right_

_Tell me something that's sure to break my heart_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_And I know I deserve to be alone_

_'cause everything's my fault"_

Desculpe Lily! – ele pensava ainda chorando – Eu sei que mereço estar sozinho então pode dizer que me odeia. É tudo minha culpa, me desculpe!

"_Here we go again unsuccessful to make amends_

_and that's all right_

_and it's all right_

_I've tried as hard as I can_

_but I can't seem to understand_

_and it's all right_

_it's all right_

_Tell me something that's sure to break my heart_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_And I know I deserve to be alone_

_'cause everything's my fault_

O solo de guitarra da musica ecoava em sua cabeça. Era sim tudo culpa dele.

_I guess it's over now your honesty has all run out"_

Não conseguia mais cantar a parte que não encaixava. Só o fazia desejar que ela o desculpasse. Não adiantava mais tentar cantar de tanto que sua garganta doía e sua voz era fraca, assim como seu corpo todo se sentia. Se surpreendeu ao escutar uma voz feminina, também um pouco afetada, cantar as palavras que ele não era capaz.

"_but that's all right_

_and it's all right"_

Era Lily. Ele se sentou e virou o rosto para o lado que Lily NÃO estava para esconder as lágrimas. James Potter não chorava.

"_I just can't seem to see how the hell you can make_

_Believe"_

Ele voltou a cantar. "Não consigo ver como você consegue achar que... " – ele traduzia a musica em sua cabeça. De novo Lily cantou, agora se sentando ao seu lado da exata mesma maneira que ele o fazia.

"_that it's all right_

_and it's all right"_

E os dois cantaram juntos. James agora se virava para Lily com os olhos marejados.

"_Tell me something that's sure to break my heart_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_And I know I deserve to be alone_

_'cause everything's my fault_

_everythings my fault_

_and everythings my fault_

_and everythings my fault_

_and everythings my fault_

_and everythings my fault"_

Lilian Evans sorriu para James Potter. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes até que James sorriu também. Ela o estava desculpando.

— Também te amo, James Potter. – Lily não podia ter mais certeza do que dizia. Nunca, em toda a sua existência, sua mente havia estado tão clara.

Os dois se beijaram. Não foi James que beijou Lily, nem Lily que beijou James. Os dois simplesmente se beijaram agora deitados na grama. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor e emoção. Mal eles sabiam o que o futuro lhes guardava.

— _**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

Uma luz verde se apossou do local. O único som que se ouvia naquela casa semi-destruída era um bebê chorando.


End file.
